


Asteroid and the Dance of Flowers

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY, Developing Relationship, I hope this is cute, Le Petit Prince References, M/M, Translation, Wonwoo as a fox (literally), alternative universe, and translate my own work in one-go, dunno why I think it was a good idea to stay awake instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: Wonwoo told him that, there was no such things called stargazing for foxes. Like how wheat used to mean nothing to him. But after knowing Mingyu, the sight of golden grains would always remind him of a certain boy in his memory. The same would apply to every other night from the moment and on—the sky that Wonwoo gazes at would start to have its meaning.“I know your asteroid, M406, will be one of the thousands blinking stars up there. Though I may not be able to point out the exact one…” Wonwoo paused. “I will still know that, you will be there.”Although they were soaked in the deep blue of nighttime, Mingyu still caught a glimpse of glistening in Wonwoo’s light-colored eyes.——When his journey came to an end, he met the fox under an apple tree.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Asteroid and the Dance of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [小行星與花之舞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728855) by [krkw_soratokuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu). 



> So yeah, I actually hadn't been following SVT for quite a while due to various reasons.  
> And then Heng:garæ came, **BAM** , Mymy hit me bad, Together drowned me back into the sea of them, so I'm back. Such a surprise. (It really is)
> 
> English obviously isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any typos or grammer mistakes! And I'll try to beta this by myself later, I hope.  
> Hope you enjoy this messy work!
> 
> **・A story about the little prince Gyu and his fox (which he once lost.)**

It had been quite a long journey to travel across the universe, and Earth being the biggest planet throughout his trip, definitely made it more tiring. After leaving the desert, he had climbed up to mountain peaks, gone pass roaring rivers, puffed out white, hot breath under non-stoping snow, and tired to locate that one glistening spot which belongs to him beyond countless others in the deep, starry night sky.

When he pushed open that metal gate, he never expected to meet thousands of roses. They were all so bright-colored and beautiful, with dewdrop embellishing the scarlet petals and thorns that are always ready for a fight. Just like the one he knew so well deep down his heart.

They said, they were roses. All of them were roses.

It took a while for Mingyu to dry his tear. He sat on a grass field, eyes following his own shadow, seeing a small speak at the far end. Mingyu couldn’t describe how much he hoped to see the sunset at the moment.

His wish wasn’t granted, and a deep voice startled him out of the sorrow. It was calm and silent, coming from somewhere behind him.

“Good morning.” The voice said.

Mingyu turned around to search, but didn’t find anything in particular.

“I am right here.” The voice started again. “Under the apple tree.”

A bundle of orange was indeed under the tree not far from him. Mingyu couldn't help but tilted his head slightly, squinting his eyes at the same time, trying to look more clearly.

Then he saw pointy nose and ears, and a big, fluffy tail. A pair of long, narrowed eyes was sizing him up carefully.

“Who are you?” Mingyu asked, out of pure curiosity. After realizing it sounded way too sudden, he then added. “You are pretty to look at.”

“I am a fox.”

While he is speaking, the big, pointy ears also slightly swayed with his word. There was a sign of calmness in the fox’s sharp eyes which Mingyu had never seen before.

It was when Mingyu asked the fox to play with him, sniffing at the same time, that the word “tame” first stumbled into his world.

The fox told Mingyu the only way to become unique to each other, and how the world would change after that—Like how the golden wheat field would remind him of Mingyu’s soft, yellowish-brown hair. Or those retrievers that made an agreement with him also smiled with canines poking out. Even the sight of a hunter would evoke him of Mingyu’s sun-kissed skin…

Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder, with his knees held close to his chest, the shadow of the apple tree barely reached him, that if there will also be something that reminds him of the fox in the future.

And so, he started to come back to that apple tree everyday, five in the afternoon, sharp.

They started with a distance that only allowed them to barely figured out each others profile. It took time, but eventually, they started to share the shade of the apple tree.

Trough the process, Mingyu first noticed how rich the color of the fox were. He wasn’t covered in that bright, burning orange like sunset, but more like a warm brownish color, with sparks of foggy gold here and there.

Then he found out how the fox loved to hind his paws with his tail while curling up. He always wrapped himself up tightly, tiny paws rarely be seen unless it was necessary.

At last, Mingyu could finally take a clear look of the pair of upturned eyes. There was some light yellow circling the dark pupils, they were sharp and limpid, reminding Mingyu of the fox himself.

On the day that the tail of the fox swept across Mingyu, they exchanged their name.

Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. That three syllables was rolling on the tip of his tongue non-stop. Mingyu struggled to find the proper way to pronounce it, making it impossible to replicate the charm when the fox said it. It just sounded so different, and Mingyu wondered why.

He didn’t restrain himself from telling the fox basically everything. Mingyu hadn’t been this open to anyone after he started his journey. He told Wonwoo about the king, the tippler, the lamplighter, and his own asteroid.

“You know, that kind of tree will swallowed the whole planet, splitting my M406 in to pieces—”

Anything that came to his mind became string of words to be shared with Wonwoo. And Wonwoo sometimes replied with his own story. Once the fox told Mingyu about how the hunters express their feelings toward the girls in the village during dances. They started with holding out their hand for invitation, and ended with various kinds of dance steps. Wonwoo often sneaks a look from afar, enjoying the chicken that he freshly caught.

Crossing steps and flying skirts were like spring flowers that scattered across the sky, dipped with shy smiles before falling onto the ground. As a fox, Wonwoo barely understand any of it. But he is sure that it was a kind of rites for human to establish ties.

But most of the time, while Mingyu is rambling on and on about everything and nothing, the composed fox choose to answer the excited boy with small chuckles, giving away the driving seat of their conversations.

One day, when they were once again sitting next to each other under the apple tree, it was Wonwoo who started speaking.

“Hey.” He called, then lightly nuzzled Mingyu’s knee with his nose. “Tell me about your rose.”

“My rose?” Mingyu repeated dumbfoundedly. It took him a few moments to understand what Wonwoo meant.

“She…” He deliberated for a while, first time actually pondering how to phrase a thing in front of Wonwoo. “She is the one and only in the world.”

The fox never move his eye away from Mingyu’s side profile. His eyes curved after hearing what the boy said, almost like he was smiling. “Of course. Since she tamed you—And you also tamed her.”

Mingyu lowered his head and caught sight of the fox who was curling next to his foot. He couldn’t help but made a small, breathy laugh, with canines poking out.

“I watered her, put her under the glass globe, sheltered her behind the screen…”

He told Wonwoo how he take care of the rose with full heart, and he also told Wonwoo how the rose always grumbled at him. He still remembered how the sun light from dawn kissed those vivid red petals, and how her slender shadow being dragged so, so long in the dusk.

“Once, there was this baby blue butterfly, which I saved when it was still a caterpillar. I know she will love it…”

And he also told Wonwoo all the words his rose said, on the day of his departure.

Wonwoo didn’t make any comments, only quietly swiped his tails back and forth, between the grass and Mingyu’s body.

When they were about to bid goodbye for the day, Wonwoo told him once again.

“She tamed you, and you also tamed her.” He said while bathing in the warm, orange light from the setting sun. “I’m glad for you.”

Mingyu nodded, smiling just as bright as blazing sun. His hair was ruffled by the wind, bouncing slightly according to his action. Wonwoo’s expression wasn’t readable, with the sun behind him casting shadow on his face. Mingyu could only heard a small sound answering him from the fox.

They eventually left the apple tree, though it took Mingyu quite an effort to persuade Wonwoo.

“I will protect you from the hunters!”

“And what can you even do, if we were caught?”

It only took Wonwoo the sight of a certain boy who was standing in front of him, trying so hard to figure out more reasons, to start a string of light chuckles.

After a few moment, Wonwoo was greeted by the glinting canines once again, followed by smiling eyes that reminded him of a bright, sunny day and anything that's beautiful.

“Then we shall run together!”

Wonwoo wagged his tail, held his head up, and approved the answer.

On the first day they left the apple tree, they shared the view of sunset in a field of wheat that had just been sowed.

Mingyu was silent, with legs being hold so tight to his chest. The almost bleeding sun was being devoured by the land, golden rays painted the seedling of wheat with the color of harvest seasons.

“You know, one loves the sunset, when one is sad.”

The rich voice that Mingyu had became familiar with startled him once again. He turned, and found out that the fox was staring at him.

“Yes.” He agreed. “This is indeed a sad view.”

But Wonwoo didn’t answer after he received Mingyu’s reply. All he did is quietly moving his body, and snuggled up next to Mingyu’s foot.

The fox didn’t have fur that was all soft, since they were not meant be domestic to human. It pricked Mingyu a little, but mostly just brought some slight tickles. Mingyu lowered his head, and saw the fox was looking straight toward the far end of the horizon.

The last remaining sunlight became thinner and thinner, with the heat of the daytime leaving along—But Mingyu didn’t shiver with chill that was brought by upcoming night. Instead, he could feel that a soothing warmth in his body was growing once again.

Their first encounter came when Mingyu and Wonwoo was running in a wild forrest, trying to hide away from the hunters by squeezing their bodies behind a tiny bush. It was then that the warmth first started to pile in the pit of his lower stomach.

Then with their giggles that was unable to suppress started to ring through the trees, the warmth slowly boiled, and radiated to every inch of his body.

The boundless wheat field was also made for stargazing. Wind blowing through seedlings that were surrounding them, playing symphonies of the late spring, accompanying for what was spread above them.

Wonwoo told him that, there was no such things called stargazing for foxes. Like how wheat used to mean nothing to him. But after knowing Mingyu, the sight of golden grains would always remind him of a certain boy in his memory. The same would apply to every other night from the moment and on—the sky that Wonwoo gazes at would start to have its meaning.

“I know your asteroid, M406, will be one of the thousands blinking stars up there. Though I may not be able to point out the exact one…” Wonwoo paused. “I will still know that, you will be there.”

Although they were soaked in the deep blue of nighttime, Mingyu still caught a glimpse of glistening in Wonwoo’s light-colored eyes.

Shooting stars left silver, burning track above them, Mingyu only hoped that no one was hurt. After hearing the boy's mumble, Wonwoo’s throat rumbled, a breathy laugh left the fox’s mouth.

He tilted up his head, and said. “They are couriers that bring happiness to people.”

Mingyu didn’t understand the meaning, but the fox always talks about the world with such brilliancy and confidence. The thought of doubting his companion didn’t even cross Mingyu’s mind.

“…So, will you be happy?” He asked instead.

Wonwoo didn’t reply directly, but started to hum a lively song. He once told Mingyu that it was the music human played when they danced. The fluffy tail of Wonwoo's wagged with the rhythm, a hint of smile hidden in his sound.

A clear answer wasn’t needed, Mingyu understood.

But the hour of departure came way too fast, on the day when summer was drawing near. Sunlight hadn’t slanted on five o'cock in the afternoon, the coming of night was still far away, and the sadness of the dusk also hadn’t caught up, just yet.

“I shall cry.”

Wonwoo said while standing under the apple tree. He sounded like sighing, but also like he was making a joke.

Mingyu frowned, he move forward to Wonwoo. “But it was your own fault…”

“I never wish you any sort of harm, but you wanted me to tame you—”

The fox nodded, agreeing on what was said. “Yes, that is so.”

“But now you are going to cry!”

And this meant I would be the one to take the blame—Wonwoo figured out what Mingyu implied with unspoken words. But he could only nod again, not being able to do anything to comfort the whining boy.

“Yes, that is so.”

“Then it has done you no good at all!”

This made the fox bored his eyes into Mingyu, then shook his head.

“It has done me good.” He said. “Because of the color of the wheat fields.”

And the canines of the retrievers, the skin color of the hunters, the warmth of the sunsets, the breeze of the nighttimes, the sparkling of the stars…

The dewdrops on the roses would also remind Wonwoo of the tears falling down from the cheek dusted with baby pink. Even the roses themselves—“Go and look again at the roses. You will understand now that yours is unique in all the world.”

“Then come back to say goodbye to me, and I will make you a present of a secret.”

The shock was not there anymore when Mingyu went to look at the roses. All he saw was thousands of empty shells, none of them had a soul.

“No one has tamed you, and you have tamed no one.” He spoked firmly while looking at those roses hanging their head low with shame. “You are like my fox when we first met. He was only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes.”

“But I have made him my friend, now he is unique in all the world. He has a name, Jeon Wonwoo—And he is my fox.”

After Mingyu returned to the apple tree, the difficulty of simply forming “Goodbye” in his mouth hit him. The same feeling that he had when he was leaving M406 washed over again. Something heavy piled up on his tongue, making any sort of words lost its shape.

This time, it was Wonwoo who approached him.

“And now here is my secret, a very simple secret.”

He held his mouth near Mingyu’s ear, the said boy was now crouching on the ground. Wonwoo kept his voice low, and started to speak steadily. “It is only with the heart that one can see rightly. What is essential is invisible to the eye.”

Mingyu repeated it like a toddler learning to speak. “What is essential is invisible to the eye.”

“It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important. Men have forgotten this truth.” Wonwoo kept his eyes on Mingyu, who was still mumbling. “But you must not forget it.”

“You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. You are responsible for your rose.”

“I am responsible for my rose—”

Wonwoo swayed his ears, a rumble came from somewhere deep down his throat.

“But—I shall also be responsible for you.”

What Mingyu didn’t image when he gathered his wandering mind back, was the sight of the light yellow pair of eyes that belongs to Wonwoo staring right into him.

The fox didn’t answer him immediately. His eyes, which is somehow almost transparent, gave no access to Mingyu to read his emotion. All Mingyu could see was how the fox shook his head, and wrapped his big, fluffy tail onto Mingyu's calf.

“But you are all she has. And you also gave everything to her.”

Mingyu spared one last glance when he left the apple tree. He pretended that he didn’t see the glistening in the corner of Wonwoo’s eyes.

A gust of wind whirled by, brought the leaves from the apple tree with it. It sliced through the thin summer heat, and triggered the sound of cicadas.

Wonwoo fell into dreamland with his body curled under the rose bushes that night. There were wheat fields in the harvest season in his dream, dancing, bouncing like soft waves. The rays of dusk was stirred into pieces, scattering every where.

It wouldn’t take long for the fields to be filled with golden grains, Wonwoo knew that clearly. And maybe, he thought, Mingyu will be back at M406 at that time, sharing the joyful dance with his rose.

He told himself that, those shooting stars falling from the sky meant that Mingyu was also thinking about him.

And with that, even with the constellations came and gone, as long as Wonwoo is willing to looked above his head, he would still catch the messages from the boy who tamed him. No matter what season he is in, or where he is.

Hundreds and thousands of roses bared themselves to welcome spring coming, took nap in summer, woke up when autumn rolled in and being shattered by unbearable frigid brought by winter. Wonwoo touched the thorn that was peaking out with his front foot. He wasn’t stabbed.

“It really was useless.” He couldn’t help but mumbled.

But spring was coming again. Melting snow soaked the ground wet, spots of mud was left on Wonwoo’s feet. Plants started to sprout, slowly, but steadily, the land was covered with green. Some of the impatient flower stood high, sucking every drip of sunlight after months of snow howling above them.

The place where Wonwoo often hunts for chicken also were covered by newborn life. Short but thick stems rose from the ground, with buds in washed out orange sitting on top of them, joining the carnival that was about to start in no time. It was a color that Wonwoo could hide himself entirely, away from the furious hunters.

Then the flower blossomed as if it this was there last, piling up to bunches that cover most of the stem. The fragrance of them drunk Wonwoo into dizziness.

So when someone stopped in front of the fox, while all he could do at the moment was struggling to breathe properly, it almost took Wonwoo’s breath away—

But that certain someone chose to crouch down, and held out his hand. Hair with color of the wheats reflecting lights under the warm sun of early spring, in a gentle way that did no harm to Wonwoo’s eyes. However, the canines under the red lips were bright in an almost blinding way.

“Will you dance with me?”

—You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Random notes:  
> ・Yeah I stole quite a few sentences here and there from the book, some of them are actually from the conversation between the pilot and little prince.  
> ・Changes 1: B612→M406. Basically a combination of M from Mingyu and his birthday (0406)  
> ・Changes 2: The meetup time was originally 4pm, I changed into 5pm. 16→17...We all know what this means. ;)  
> ・The flowers in the last part is hyacinth, the birth flower of Mingyu. The orange ones were also called Gipsy Queen. And fun fact! Being drowned by the fragrance of it is something that actually happened to me once, haven't been fond of this kind of flower after that incident to be honest.  
> ・I originally took Wonwoo's hair color choice for references to the fox's fur. Which is why "warm brownish color" came as a description...But well, obviously Gipsy Queen wasn't **that color.** But whatever.
> 
> I always has this special fondness toward _Le Petit Prince_ , but never actually had an idea or a paring that fit in to it well enough.  
> ...Then I came back, went across my once beloved paring: Meanie, and accident occurred. (?)
> 
> It was honestly a big surprise to find that they are acting all domestic recently, since my memory kinda stayed at when they had zero public intimacy? After finishing a marathon of fics and videos of them to fill up what I had missed, I was...grossed (in a good way of course, probably something like the urge to gag when seeing your friend acting all lovey-dovey), and mostly glad, grateful, or something like that.
> 
> Really wanted to travel back time for maybe four or five years, give myself a good pat, tell her that you are a god damn prophet, better keep it up. Future is bright. *winks*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I really had fun writing this and feeling love in the air once again.


End file.
